


【瞳耀】猫儿，下次我们再来骑马

by Sherry_Rose



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_Rose/pseuds/Sherry_Rose





	【瞳耀】猫儿，下次我们再来骑马

在香港，赛马，赌马不管是合法的博彩公司，还是地下赌场，都是热门产业，而马术俱乐部，也是被港人推崇的热门娱乐项目，对于一向有商业头脑的白馨堂而言，自然不会错过，这不，一个月前，买下了一个马术俱乐部，经过大半个月的装修和准备，也差不多可以开门营业了。  
这天，白羽瞳听说大姐的马术俱乐部快开业了，用公孙的一天假，换了一天在这里提前体验。展耀听说了白羽瞳要去骑马，也蠢蠢欲动，磨了好久，终于让白羽瞳答应带他一起去。而今天的故事，这从这里说起。  
白羽瞳带着展耀到了马术俱乐部，值班的只有一名安保人员和一名饲养员，还有一个今天听说大BOSS的弟弟要来，专门来接待的马场经理。简单介绍了以后，饲养员牵了一匹马出来，并让白羽瞳试了试，白馨堂所买的马，自然也是万里挑一的好马，看到白羽瞳骑得那么起劲，展耀也想试试。可是知道展耀从来没骑过马的白羽瞳，却怎么也不答应他单独骑。最后，在展耀的卖萌撒娇（撒泼打滚）之下，白羽瞳最终让展耀上了马，而自己则是坐在后面搂着展耀，手从他的双臂伸到前面拉住缰绳，不让他摔下去。而展耀，也舒服的把背靠在白羽瞳的背上。  
在白羽瞳带着展耀跑了几圈以后，展耀的新鲜感觉渐渐消失了，觉得这骑马真的太不适合自己了，这马背上颠得真不舒服，于是，他不舒服的扭了扭自己的臀部，这是这个小小的动作没，让坐在他身后的白羽瞳呼吸一紧“猫儿，你干嘛？”展耀被太阳晒得懒洋洋的回答“小白，不舒服，咱们回去吧”说完又扭了一下，连续两次无意识的撩拨，这让白羽瞳彻底不淡定了。  
白羽瞳让马儿往远处无人的地方走去，停在一棵大树下面，手开始不规矩的在展耀的胸前开始抚摸“小…小白，你干嘛啊？”白羽瞳听着展耀的声音，伏在他耳边说“猫儿，我干什么？干你呀”。  
听着白羽瞳的浑话，展耀脸涨红的说“你在说什么呀，大白天的，而、而且这…还是在马上！你发什么疯！”白羽瞳不理会他的抗议，直接把他的脸扭过来吻住，只留下展耀“呜呜呜”的抗议声。而他的手也把展耀的衣服从裤子里扯出来，伸进去不停的揉捏他的乳粒。  
“嗯…嗯…小白…”感觉到展耀已经情动，白羽瞳也不着急，一只手继续拨弄着他胸前的小红果，另外一只手伸进他的裤子里，握住展耀的肉棒开始上下套弄。“啊…”细碎的呻吟声从展耀的口中飘出来，白羽瞳一边咬着展耀的耳垂，一边说到“猫儿，小声点哦，那边有人”。  
“白羽瞳你个混蛋”展耀听到他这么一说，忍不住骂出了声。“猫儿，你说的对，我就是混蛋，只对你混”说完，握住展耀肉棒的那只手飞快的上下抽动，“啊…白羽瞳你…”展耀感觉到自己一眼白光一闪，随手，一股粘稠的白色液体射了出来，弄得白羽瞳满手都是。“嘿嘿，猫儿，今天这么快啊”无力的摊在白羽瞳身上的展耀，满脸通红，听到白羽瞳的话，更是不敢理他。  
白羽瞳见猫儿没反应，也不说什么，就着刚刚展耀射出来的精液直接把手伸到了他的后穴，开始按压。“啊啊…你个发情的耗子，住、住手！”见展耀有了反应，白羽瞳笑道“猫儿，你倒是舒服了，我这还硬着呢”说完，还故意顶了顶展耀。“你、你硬着管我什么事，你…你放开…啊…”白羽瞳无视展昭的话，直接插入了第二根手指，另一只手捏住展耀展耀的小乳粒，用力一扯，“啊…嗯…痛，小…白轻点…”。  
在白羽瞳细心的为展耀做好扩张后，展耀这个时候已经没有力气再骂白羽瞳什么了，后靠着白羽瞳喘着气，白羽瞳见差不都了，便拉下自己的裤子拉链，再轻轻的托起展耀，另一只手飞快的扯下展耀的裤子，对准小穴用力一顶。“啊…”展耀仰起头头靠在白羽瞳的肩膀上，白羽瞳用力的抽插了几下，没想到，这个动作，刺激了他们身下的马儿，刚才还乖巧的马儿，突然间奔跑起来。  
“啊！”展耀惊呼一声，后背更贴这白羽瞳。而白羽瞳也极力控制着缰绳，然而这匹马儿似乎不怎么给白sir面子。  
“啊…嗯……好深…小、小白…慢…嗯……慢一点”白羽瞳耳边听着展耀的呻吟声，回过神来，自己似乎可以不用力，也能很深的插进展耀的后穴。  
“猫儿，你下面的小嘴好暖，好舒服，啊…”这种感觉让白羽瞳既满足，又想得到的更多。其实在马上做，也挺好的，还能省力，白羽瞳想着。  
“啊…羽、羽瞳，让它…它停下…下来，太深…了，我、我快…受不…了…了”白羽瞳抱着展耀，把他紧紧的搂在怀里“猫儿，我的猫儿，再等等”。此时展耀除了呻吟声，已经发不出任何声音了“啊…小白…我，快…忍不住…住了”，展耀下意识的一夹，就感觉白羽瞳顶的更深“啊…猫儿，我们一起…”最后白羽瞳喷薄而出，而展耀也在白羽瞳最后一顶中，达到饿高潮。  
身下的马儿依旧奔跑者，高潮过后的展耀也感受到了丝丝凉意，白羽瞳吧他护在胸前，用力拉了缰绳，将马儿拉住，下马把展耀也抱了下来，靠在树边，为他穿好衣服裤子。此时的展耀红着脸，不说话，任由白羽瞳帮他收拾好。对着白羽瞳一伸手，白羽瞳会意的一笑，抱起展耀往回走…  
这个马场展耀怕是永远都不会来了，展耀软绵绵的靠在白羽瞳的兰博基尼上对着他咬牙切齿，今天坚决不理白羽瞳了！至于最后白sir用什么方法让展博士理他，那就不知道了…这可能是另外一个故事。


End file.
